


Maybe More Than An Attraction

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks fly after Gillian Anderson's huffpo interview...  David Duchovny is not happy.  This is a real people work of fiction and if you are not comfortable with the idea of sexual interaction between these two step away now!  Thanks for reading if you choose to stay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe More Than An Attraction

‘You’re angry with me’.

It was a statement rather than a question and she knew and feared the answer. His hands gripped the counter top behind him, his knuckles turning a little white with the pressure of his hold.

‘You can’t just go around saying shit like that Gillian.’

Shit like that. He opened the fridge and reached in for a beer, flipping the top violently so it skittered across the floor. They stood opposite each other in the kitchen, her with her shoes still on and purse on her shoulder, wondering if she should turn and reach for the front door or perch on a stool for the long haul. She was not in the mood to be having this conversation. She saw shades of a David from decades ago in the expression on his face and was not going to back down easily this time.

‘You’re taking this way too seriously. I said there was nothing going on!’

‘You never should have said anything. More than an attraction? How is that saying nothing is going on? I thought you knew to be more careful about this. Do you know what people are gonna say now?’

‘They’ll say the same shit like they’ve been saying for the last twenty years David. It sticks. It never goes away.’

She didn’t get it. She hadn’t seen the look on her face that he saw, the look that obviously betrayed every word that fell out of her mouth during that interview. She looked happy, she had a glow about her when she was asked about him and he could tell from her hand wringing and her hair flicking that she was not comfortable being asked about him. No one behaves like that if they’re asked a question with an innocent answer. Why didn’t she get that? She had given herself and potentially more away.

‘Gillian you know I’m just trying to be careful with this.’

‘’This’? David what the fuck is ‘this’ even?’

This was an unmentioned entity of the state that existed between the two of them. It wasn’t a relationship, it was beyond the realms of anyone’s definition of friendship yet it certainly wasn’t love. It was them. Were they an ‘us’? Not quite yet, but if this argument was anything to go by, they were heading that way. They wouldn’t be fighting if neither of them cared enough. There was a fine line between like and hate, between love and hate. And they were walking right along it.

‘You worry too much about what people think David. Nobody cares. And anyone who does already thinks there’s something going on. We are not doing anything wrong here and I refuse to act like we are.’

His thumb worked under the label on the beer bottle considered what she was saying. She was right. It was just nobody else’s damn business to know what went on with both of them. He liked his private life just that, private. He hated that they were always asked about each other all the time. It’s hard to lie when someone asks you a question face to face.

‘Just… Trying to be careful like I said.’

‘And you think I’m not being careful? That I’m careless? David sometimes you’re so careful it…’

She stopped. Should she continue? Should she actually say what’s on her mind for once? It was all going to hell anyway and she didn’t have much to lose.

‘We are both unattached, we’re single, and we’re sleeping together. I refuse to be left to feel like some dirty little secret of yours. We are not doing anything wrong. Unless…’

‘No go on. Unless what?’

‘Unless we are doing something wrong and there’s something you’re not telling me.’

His silence was deafening and his eyes were downcast towards the floor. The beer label hung, wet and frayed over his hand before breaking off and fluttering to the floor. She started backing towards the hallway, wanting to get out of this apartment before her hormones and emotions got the better of her right in front of him. She hated feeling like this but sometimes her own sex betrayed her. There was no way in hell she would let him see her cry and she was grateful she’d left her shoes on.

His eyes looked up as he caught her movement out the corner of her eye and he downed the rest of his beer before walking towards her.

‘There’s no one else Gillian. There hasn’t been for over a year. I wouldn’t do that. Not to you and you know it. You know me better than that.’

She nodded, lips pursed and hands firmly on her purse, looking at the door in the distance. ‘Okay.’

He followed the direction of her gaze and laid a gentle hand on her arm. ‘Don’t go. Stay, it’s late.’

‘I don’t care David I can take care of myself. It’s best for both of us if I go back to the hotel.’

He shook his head and moved to stand in front of her, blocking her exit and her escape. He wasn’t going to let her go until they were both feeling better about this. He refused to just fight with her and have her run away and cool down. If she was angry about this he needed to know and he needed to be able to sort it out. Clearly they were going to have to come to some kind of compromise.

‘David I don’t want to have this turn into a big argument, for us to say things we regret. I’ll call you tomorrow.’

He stepped closer towards her, hands hanging in the space between them but not quite reaching to touch her. ‘Don’t say that,’ he whispered. ‘Don’t.’ He closed the gap between them and slid his hands around her waist and resting on her ass, squeezing her gently. She could feel his hardness against her abdomen and allowed a gasp to escape her lips. She was a fool if she thought she was going anywhere and he knew it.

‘Stay. I want you to stay Gillian please don’t go. Not like this. I’m sorry maybe I’ve over reacted about all of this… There’s a lot at stake here for me. For… This… Us.’

‘David if you’re going to start talking about ‘us’ then you need to stop freaking out whenever anyone mentions it. You can’t be with me privately but against me publically. David  
I won’t tolerate that again. I’ve done that before and I can’t do it again, I won’t.’

She gave in and wrapped both of her arms around his neck, head resting on his chest. His hand gently pulled her purse off her shoulder and dropped it to the floor. She could feel his hands resting at the top of the zip of her dress, thumb making lazy circles just under the material over her freckles. Her pelvis shifted as she gently swayed against him from side to side.

‘You gonna forgive me?’

His voice made his chest vibrate against her breasts and she felt a familiar pull of desire deep inside her. She could hear the teeth of the zip separating from each other as his palm was rubbing circles around her back, fingers dancing over the clasp of her bra.

‘I think actually you should make it up to me… Then I might forgive you.’

The challenge in her voice didn’t go unnoticed as the zip reached its end and she shrugged the material off her shoulders. He stepped back from her slightly allowing the dress to fall onto the floor and allowed himself to look at her as she stood before him in stacked heels, dark cream lace pants with black ribbon and a matching bra.

He knelt down and placed kisses over the juncture of her thighs, hands slipping under the material of her pants to cup her ass cheeks and massaging gently. His mouth sucked hard at her folds through the material and he could feel her wetness on his tongue. She felt a gentle nip as his teeth cut through the lace on her hip and she heard the rip of material as his hands tore her pants, losing them to the floor with her dress. His nose plunged into her curls and he inhaled her scent, remembering how much he missed her as his tongue snaked out and found her clit, gently stroking up and down in fast strokes followed by slow circles teasing around her gently. He loved doing this but especially to her.  
The fact she enjoyed it so much was such a turn on to him and it made the thought of being inside her almost too much to bear.

She moaned loudly urging him on and tangling her fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands but holding his head there. There was no way he was going anywhere and if this was his way of making it up to her she made a mental note to behave badly in her next interview.

He could feel her legs start to tremble as his tongue continued to speed up and slow down over her clit with firm strokes and feather like kisses. His hands pinned her ass in place as he held her against his face, determined to let her feel as good as he would when he finally got to be inside her. She was fighting him though, trying to pull his head up and get his attention. She wasn’t sure how she managed to speak but she had to tell him to stop, she needed to tell him what she wanted.

‘No… No… David I want you inside me when I come.’

He looked up at her at the sound of her voice, breathless and deeper than normal. Her pupils were huge and dilated, her eyes a deep turquoise and her lips. He hadn’t even kissed her yet and he cursed his own lack of manners. He stood up and held her face with both hands, his hands tangling in her hair as his lips crushed hers. She could taste herself on him as his tongue entered her mouth and she felt so close to orgasm she wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to last. She needed him to feel as good as she did.

‘Beautiful,’ he murmured gently at her between his kisses. ‘You’re beautiful.’

She smiled and felt a tug in her chest which she tried to ignore, directing her energy into kissing him and squeezing his ass. She was far too overdressed for his hallway and needed to take this elsewhere but wasn’t sure she’d be able to walk. She took a tentative step backwards but he broke the kiss and effortlessly picked her up, causing her to throw her head back and giggle as he practically ran with her to the bedroom and deposited her in the middle of the bed. She scooted back towards the pillows, never once breaking eye contact with him as he undressed and she took off her bra, throwing it on the bedside table. She moved to undo the straps of her shoes but a slight shake of his head stopped her. A wicked grin spread over her face, he knew how sexy she felt wearing those shoes and the familiar tug in her chest returned as she realised he was making her feel beautiful and feel sexy.

He was now naked and joined her on the bed as he kissed her again, hands roaming freely over her breasts and pinching her nipples gently causing her to cry out and buck her pelvis against him.

He broke apart their kiss and pulled her on top of him, realising how much he wanted to see her face when she came. She could wait no longer as she straddled him and sunk down onto him slowly, groaning at the feel of his length inside her. She leaned her weight downward and interlaced both her fingers with his, their hands holding each other’s tightly as she began to move up and down on him slowly, the pace maddeningly frustrating to her. He closed his eyes but willed them open again, looking down at where their bodies were joined. He loved seeing himself slide in and out of her. She tipped further forward on him and her nails dug into his hands, her mouth blindly reaching for his as her hair tickled his shoulders. She loved the feeling as she took control of the pace and sped up, needing to feel more of him. His hips thrust upwards to meet her and his moans and breathing told her he was close. She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm starting to sweep over her and her moans became more and more vocal.

‘Let it go baby.’

His voice spurred her on and she leant backwards, head thrown back as she came loudly and forcefully. She looked at him through hooded lashes and felt his hardness still inside her realising he hadn’t come yet and had some catching up to do. She bent her head to kiss him gently, before whispering in his ear.

‘San Diego David. Fuck me like you know you want to.’

He rolled her over onto her back, being careful not to break the join between them and her legs were around his waist with her heels digging into his back. This was not to be a slow seduction if she was asking him to fuck her with that voice and that look on her face.

One hand gripped his headboard and the other held her hand with their fingers interlaced again as he drove into her over and over again before finding his release loudly as she had done, shocked by the intensity of his own orgasm.

He gathered her in his arms afterwards, holding her close and resting his forehead against hers as his breathing returned to normal.

‘You are forgiven.’

‘Officially?’

‘Officially, yes. But with a performance like that you give me no incentive to be good…’

He looked at her with a grin on his face, and saw her smile reflected back at him. He loved her when she was playful like this with him and couldn’t help but want to kiss her again. Her hands rubbed up and down his spine as she got closer and nose to nose with him.

‘So…. There’s an attraction?’ she asked with a glint in her eye.

‘Maybe more than an attraction,’ he countered honestly. ‘Maybe more like a definitely.’


End file.
